La dragóna y el fénix
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: "Remasterizacion" del fic "A diferencia de la tragedia" escrito por kitsune96 todos los méritos son para ella yo solo me acredito el crear mi historia a partir de la suya. Multiparejas. Romeo iba a aprender muy pronto (y por las malas) que tener su "noche de bodas" anticipada con wendy podía costarle muy caro ... Sobre todo si erza estaba cerca.


Hola gente como están? Me han echado de menos?

Podría estar actualizando el fic de "kokoro no kagi" pero quiero dejar de margen hasta el fin de semana para ver si alguien se anima a comentar que puede ser el regalo que tiene natsu...

Mientras tanto aquí os traigo un fic corto(esta vez sí) del rowen (RomeoXWendy) (creo que tengo una pequeña obsesión con esta pareja y el no parar de leer fics sobre ella no ayuda jajaja...) En fin...

 _ **AVISO ESTE FIC NO ES MIO EL ORIGINAL ES DE KITSUNE96 Y SE LLAMA "A DIFERENCIA DE LA TRAGEDIA". YO LO QUE HAGO ES " REMASTERIZAR" EL FIC A MI MANERA PERO LA IDEA DEL FIC ES SOLO ÚNICO MIO ES LA HISTORIA YA QUE ES DIFERENTE DE LA SUYA.**_

 _ **SI LEES MI FIC TE RUEGO DISCULPES A ESTE AFICIONADO POR INTENTAR COPIAR SIN ÉXITO TUS GRANDES TRABAJOS (Y NO GENTE NO EXAGERO ESTA CHICA ES LA RAZON JUNTO A OTRO ESCRITOR TAKARI95 DE QUE PASARA DE SOLO LEER FICS A LEERLOS Y ESCRIBIRLOS)**_

Si os gustan las parejas de fairy tail y sobre todo el rowen y el nalu estáis obligados a pasaros por su canal? perfil? como se diga.

NOTA:el fénix es romeo es una referencia a mi otro fic "tu sonrisa por siempre" el cual es otro rowen y os animo a que os paséis si queréis.

NOTA 2: recomiendo escuchar el OST "Go Go naruto" del anime del mismo nombre .Porque? Por qué esa música te narra básicamente el fic ;-)

 **El fénix y la dragona**

Era un sábado por la mañana en fairy sábado temprano en el que cualquier persona estaría en el quinto sueño...Pero ese no era el caso de nuestras a algunas todas estaban en la cocina desayunando...o más bien intentàndolo porque todas estaban cayéndose del sueño...exceptuando a una: Nuestra querida titania más conocida como erza estaba frente a la ventana respirando el aire de la mañana y diciendo.

-" Si no hay duda hoy es el día perfecto para ir de picnic-" decía con estrellas en los ojos

-"Bien chicas preparémonos tenemos mucho que hacer pero de que este será un día inolvidable-"

-"Cierra el pico erza -" dijo laki gruñendo

Normalmente tanto ella como evergreen serían las últimas en levantarse pero con la scarlet eso era imposible y ambas estaban de un humor de perros.

-" Vamos chicas seguro que erza no lo ha hecho con mala intención -" decía lucy bostezando

-" Pero nos podía haber dejado algo más apuesto a que no hay nadie despierto en la ciudad-" decía lissana bostezando también-"aún tengo sueño...

-" Eso me recuerda -" dijo cana -" que últimamente te veo mucho con los de sabertooth sobre todo con su maestro y me intriga mucho que te traes entre manos con él...-" dijo con una mirada de "se nota mucho"

-"Qu qué quieres decir con eso?-" decía la albina sonrojada "- no es nada raro solo somos amigos ...

-" Ya... esa excusa ya se me la han dicho más veces y siempre ha terminado de la misma manera,cambiando el "amigos" por otra palabra ...no lucy,levy,erza,wendy? -" dijo nombrando a cada una de las con una sonrisa en la boca...

-" Cana vale ya...-" dijo levy poniéndose roja también.

-"Ara Ara...-" decía mirajane sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermana -" así que te ves a menudo con sting no?-"

-"Mira-nee no es lo que cana insinúa...-" decía la menor de los strauss viendo como iba a acabar esto

-" Bueno aún así me gustaría conocerlo formalmente sólo sabemos de ellos por los grandes juegos mágicos y por algunas misiones más...-" decía la strauss mayor sin dejar de sonreír.

-" Hablando de wendy... donde esta?-" dijo lissana tratando de cambiar de tema

Creo que aún sigue en su cuarto como juvia -" hay gente que tiene "privilegios"-" decía laki aún molesta por el madrugòn sin necesidad.

-"Voy a despertarla-" dijo erza dirigiéndose a la habitación de la dragon slayer del cielo -" alguien en plena juventud tiene que disfrutar plenamente de todo esto ...-"

 _ *** Aclaro que en este fic wendy tiene 16 años así que no OS imaginéis nada raro con la escena siguiente***_

Así erza tan inocente abrió la puerta del cuarto de wendy pensando que era extraño que la chica aún no se hubiera levantado cuando ella siempre era de las primeras ...

Pero lo que la dejó en el sitio no fue la negativa de la peliazul ya que ella estaba dormida en su cama...

La cuestión era que NO estaba sola en la cama...Y para su mayor sorpresa erza conocía perfectamente al individuo que estaba con ella.

La imagen era dos chicos abrazados ella recostada en el pecho de él arropados por la sabana (la cual no impedía ver que ambos carecían de ropa alguna.

Sin decir una palabra erza salió igual de sigilosa que había entrado fue a su habitación y cogió la espada más afilada que tenía volviendo a la habitación de la dragón a su espalda una puerta se abría y una maga peliazul salió al comedor.

-"ohayo minna-" dijo bostezando y sentándose lluvia -" alguien sabe que hacia erza con una espada entrando en la habitación de wendy-"

-"QUE QUE?!-" gritaron a la vez lucy y levy sobresaltando a todas

-"Lu-chan no creerás que aún está aquí no?-"

-" Debería haberse ido a medianoche...-"

-"Se lo puede saber que estáis murmurando vosotras dos?-"preguntaron todas aún sobresaltadas

-"luego os lo explicamos-" dijeron ambas levantándose a toda prisa pero ahora tenemos que evitar que erza cometa una locura-"

En la habitación de wendy erza levantaba la espada dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre el mago de fuego cuando...

-"Erza que haces aquí?-" preguntó una exceed blanca entrando y abriendo la puerta con lo cual los poco rayos de sol que había se colaban en la habitación dejando bien visible la escena -" wendy aún no se ha levanta...-" no terminó la frase cuando de fijo en la cama

No sabemos si fue la voz de charle la luz que le daba en el rostro o la propia suerte lo que hizo que romeo abriera los ojos

-"mmmm...-" dijo medio dormido aú embargo lo que pasó a continuación le quitó el sueño de golpe:

-"SHINE!-" grito la pelirroja bajando la espada con tanta fuerza que rompió la cama en dos

 **A partir de aquí poneros la canción que OS e dicho al principio ya crea el clímax perfecto**

-"Aaaaaaa-" gritaba romeo rodando para evitar que le hiciera filetes

-"DESGRACIADO! COMO TE ATREVES!-" dijo levantando la espada para atacar de nuevo

-" espera erza-nee esto tiene una explicación...-" no pudo terminar porque tuvo que volver a esquivar el pudo se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones y cogiendo su chaleco salió disparado por la puerta siendo perseguido por erza y charle.

Mientras en la habitación una chica peliazul se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe e intentaba situarse...hasta que oyó los rugidos de erza:-"VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO! TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR PLUMA POR PLUMA!-"

"-al principio no caía a quien le podía hablar así de furiosa...pero entonces miró a su lado y comprendió todo -" Erza-san espera-" dijo poniéndose solo una bata y tratando de alcanzar a la maga.

Mientras tanto las demás magas corrían en dirección al cuarto de wendy cuando vieron a un chico saltar a la pared para evitar chocar con ellas y haciendo "parkour" terminar a sus espaldas

-"lo siento lucy-nee-" dijo sin dejar de correr -"

-"Romeo?-" preguntaron todas menos lucy y levy

-"VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO!-" rugia una voz detrás de ellas -"NO HUYAS!

-"erza que ocurr...-" ninguna pudo terminar la frase ya que pasó como un huracán seguida de charle.

-" Erza-san por favor detente te lo puedo explicar...-" decía jadeando una tercera voz

-"Parece que al final erza os descubrió no?-" dijo lucy agachándose y sonriendo a la pequeña que había parado para recuperar el aliento.

-"Descubrirles?... Un momento me estáis diciendo lo que creo que esto significa? -" dijo cana sin creerselo

-" Todas se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa porque no creían capaz a wendy de "eso" y menos de adelantarlas en hacerlo antes que ellas...

-"jajajaja vaya que sorpresa ...pero creo que te vas a quedar sin novio,sí erza lo alcanza lo hará pedazos...

-" Vamos cana no digas eso -" dijo levy viendo la cara de susto que tenía wendy sabiendo que erza era capaz de eso y mucho más si alcanzaba a romeo.-" venga chicas hay que evitar esto-" dijo mientras corrían hacia la dirección en que habían salido ambos.

Mientras tanto erza había alcanzado a romeo cerca de la entrada a fairy hills

-"BIÉN... ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS...-"decía como si fuera un verdugo a punto de ejecutar sentencia

-"er... erza-nee...no lo hagas -" dijo este viendo que su vida iba a terminar de esa forma

-"AAAAAA-" dijo erza dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia

Sin embargo cuando romeo abrió los ojos extrañado porque no venía el golpe no pudo alegrarse más de que le hubieran pillado al ver a erza sujetada por todas las demás chicas.

-" Vamos erza tranquilízate-" decía mirajane sujetándola por los brazos mientras lluvia le inmovilizaba con su magia

-"SOLTADME!-" decía intentando zafarse de los agarres

-"Al final ha sido bueno y todo que nos despertáramos pronto-" decía lissana que llegaba junto con las demás -" si no podría haber ocurrido algo realmente preocupante -"

-"Creo que será mejor que te vayas por ahora romeo nosotras intentaremos calmarla-" dijo lucy

-"hai...-" dijo este levantándose y empezando a trepar la valla

-" Un momento -" dijo cana -" hasta qué punto habéis llegado-" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-"Cana-san...-"decía wendy roja hasta la raíz

{...…...}

Esa mañana en el gremio todos parecían más llenos de energía que de costumbre...

Además de ello los de sabertooth le ponían la guinda a todo ese alboroto.

-"Oye alguien recuerda haber invitado a estos a quedarse?-" gruñia gajeel mirando como sting y natsu se repartían golpes sin parar.

-"Vamos tampoco es tan molesto -" decía gray -" su gremio está en reconstrucción así que nos ofrecimos a acojerlos mientras tanto.

-"Siento las molestias-" dijo rogue disculpándose -"pero sí cierto maestro no hubiera tenido la estúpida idea de entrenar junto al tanque de agua de la piscina no tendríamos que hacer esto-"

-"Oye yo no sabía que el metal iba a ser tan blando-" dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza-"

-"Pero no veo por que han tenido que venir todos -" seguía quejándose el moreno mirando de reojo a un mago con un sombrero que estaba leyendo un libro en una mesa apartada.

Desde que los de sabertooth habían llegado de "invitados"al gremio rufus y levy se habían entendido muy bien y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos hablando de libros magias antiguas y demás tonterías que le traían loco al dragon slayer metálico. No le gustaba ver la cara de felicidad que siempre tenía ella cuando estaba con él...porque ese era un tema en que había perdido antes de empezar siquiera...

Aunque si ese rubito se atrevía a pasarse con " su chica" (tal como la consideraba él) no duraría en partirle la cara en dos...

El único que parecía medio muerto era un chico joven de pelo azul oscuro que estaba tumbado sobre la mesa con expresión de agotamiento

-"Qué te ocurre romeo?-"preguntó wakaba -" no has dormido bien?tienes una cara que espanta...

-" digamos que no e tenido un buen despertar -" dijo este suspirando

-"Ahora que hablais de dormir dónde has pasado la noche romeo? -" pregunto macao

-" no te visto por casa en toda la noche estuviste en una misión o algo?-"

-"Depende de lo que entiendas por misión -" dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Las chicas acababan de entrar al gremio...

-" hoy llegáis tarde-" dijo gajeel extrañado ya que siempre solían ser las primeras en llegar -"Que pasa se os han pegado las sábanas?-"

-"No es que hoy hemos tenido espectáculo matutino -" dijo cana aguantandose la risa

-"Eh erza ven y pelea con nosotros -" dijo natsu corriendo a lo ella...

Sin embargo se detuvo al ver la cara que traía...-" natsu... Hoy estoy de muy mal humor...así que

QUÍTATE DE ENMEDIO...-" dijo con una voz que hizo temblar a todos en el gremio

-"Qué mosca le habrá picado-" preguntó wakaba viendo la cara que traía

-" Ni idea pero no quiero saberlo -" dijo macao aún temblando

Justo en ese momento una espada pasó silbando y se clavó a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de romeo "peinandolo"

-" voy a hacer la vista gorda con lo de hoy...-" dijo sin girar la cabeza-" Pero si se te ocurre hacerla daño o tenéis un "accidente" -"dijo remarcando esto último -" te advierto que no tendrás mundo para correr ni a nadie que te salvará...ENTENDIDO?!-" dijo sacando la espada y yendo a la barra a por un trozo de tarta.

-"o...Oye... A que ha venido eso?,-" dijeron ambos junto a romeo sudando del miedo -" que la has hecho para que te haya amenazado de esa manera romeo? -" y a que se refiere con eso de "hacerla daño"?-"

-"Que el chico también tiene más huevos que todos vosotros -" dijo evergreen pasando por allí

-"ha sido capaz de entrar en fairy hills pasar la noche allí y salir vivo...-"

-" Evergreen-san -" dijo wendy avergonzada

-"Se iban a terminar enterando que más daba-"

Todos los chicos SIN EXCEPCIÓN se quedaron mirando a romeo con la boca abierta y los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas como si estuvieran viendo a un dios...

-"Es verdad eso?-" preguntó natsu saliendo del shock...

-"Sí...dijo romeo suspirando-" pero por la mañana erza-nee me ha pillado y casi me mata-" dijo temblando al recordar ese momento -" si no llega a ser por las demás chicas no estaría aquí...

-" Oye y nos podrías dar algún consejo-" dijeron gray y gajeel

-"eh?-" preguntó este extrañado

-"Todos lo hemos intentado -" decía laxus -" pero con erza por ahí de imposible...

-"Da igual lo que intentes...-" terminaba sting si te descubre es mejor que corras por tu vida...

-"Por cierto sting...podría hablar contigo un momento?-" dijo mirajane interrumpiendo la conversación

Me gustaría tener una charla sobre tus constantes salidas con mi hermana...

-"Mierda...Erza no era la única peligrosa de las chicas...

 _ **Y e finito. Si no me puedo creer que haya puesto al stingli...básicamente por que es una pareja que no le veo sentido ya que esos dos no se conocen de casi nada...pero prefiero eso a dejar a lissana sin pareja ya que es de mis favoritas.**_

 _ **Pues bueno cuidaros y hasta que nos veamos en la actualización de kokoro no kagi animense a dejar un review aquí o allí please... :-)**_


End file.
